


Aged 10

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Series: Kenobi Twins [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, It works out well, Kenobi Twin AU, Mace isn't a douche, Qui-Gon don't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: “It’s okay. It wasn’t real.”“It could be though! It could be.”





	

“Obi-Wan what  _are_ you doing?” Adara murmured softly, her eyes closed as she tried to meditate in the peace of the crèche while the others were off being energetic. She was alone in the brightly lit room, the warm light of the sun shining through the windows and with a tired sigh she opened her eyes to see the dust particles reflect the sunlight.

Standing slowly, the six-year-old Jedi Initiate focused on the bond between her and her brother, sensing immediately that he was in the lower levels of the Temple. The Room of a Thousand Fountains was one of his favourite places, and the twins would often disappear in there to meditate together, but today Obi-Wan had left before Adara could ask if he wished to meditate with her.

Whatever was distracting her brother, it kept Adara from meditating and she frowned in annoyance at the disturbance to her meditation. Obi-Wan wasn’t as great a fan of meditation as Adara was – preferring instead to practice with his training lightsaber whenever he could – but he would willingly meditate with his sister because it was often the single most relaxing thing he could do in the day. Nothing compared to being able to let go of everything and become one with the Force next to his sister. It wasn’t something either of them could explain, though Adara had tried once to explain it to Master Yoda when he had asked.

They’d both felt the surprise of the old Master before it had been hidden away and it had left them most curious. Master Yoda was the wisest Jedi alive, he was head of the Council, and neither of the Kenobi twins could understand why he would be surprised by their explanation. The best they could come up with was because they were siblings, twins, and it was unusual for familial relationships in the Order.

Moving quietly through the halls of the Temple, not bothering to rush as all she felt from her brother was frustration and irritation – not worry or fear, which would have had her running through the halls, rules be damned – Adara steadily made her way to where her brother resided.

The room was bright and full of life, the plants breathing life into the large room in a way unrivalled anywhere else on Coruscant, the feel of the Living Force strong, but Adara ignored it, focusing on her brother and where he was hidden near one of the rear waterfalls.

Upon reaching him, she silently sat and took in his impassive features. He was sat, meditating, and Adara looked about the small space her brother had found. Whatever he was seeing in his meditation, for Adara could sense he was seeing _something_ , it angered him. And saddened him.

Deciding to join him, Adara let out a deep breath, her eyes falling shut as she slowly fell into the folds of the Force surrounding her and her brother. Never had she felt this sort of peace with anyone other than her brother, and part of her knew she never would. This was unique to them. The only twins of the Order.

_Laughter. Cruel, taunting laughter. The sound of water roaring. Someone shouting. The flash of blades, blue and red. A green one too. A purple blade in the distance coming closer. A scream._

“No!” Obi-Wan cried, falling backwards, his eyes shooting open at the same time as Adara’s. His breathing erratic, there was nothing Obi-Wan could do other than tremble as his sister wrapped herself around him, silent and sure. “‘Dara?”

“I’m here Obi,” Adara murmured softly, pressing herself closer to her brother, feeling the tremors running through his body. “It’s okay. It wasn’t real.”

“It could be though!” Obi-Wan cried, his head snapping up, his blue-grey eyes locking with his sisters own green-blue. “ _It_ _could_ _be_.”

“But that’s all it could be. It’s not certain brother. You know what Master Yoda says about our visions. They’re not certainties,” Adara reassured, her voice calm and sure, as she pulled her brother back towards her, his head coming to rest on her shoulder. She pushed aside her own unease at the vision, focusing instead on her brother who had felt the full effects of the vision. “It’s what _could_ _be_ , not what _will_ _be_.”

“Someone died ‘Dara. Someone died,” Obi-Wan choked out, his breathing hitching and Adara held him closer, feeling her brothers sob wrack his body as the pain and grief from the vision flooded their bond. Resolutely ignoring the desire to close the bond, to lessen the emotions from her brother, Adara clung to her brother, offering him the only support she could.

“I know.” She whispered softly, her head resting on his, her dark red hair a sharp contrast to her brother’s almost strawberry blonde own. “I know.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The twins walked silently along the corridor, heading back to the crèche where they knew their age-mates would be clamouring for the attention of the Crèche Master. Obi-Wan kept his gaze down, focusing on his thoughts, the path he was taking no more than automatic. His sister, glanced at him, and his gaze flickered up to her, sensing her looking at him; their eyes locking briefly before he again returned his gaze to the ground.

Neither of them needed to speak; the bond between them was strong enough for telepathic communication. It always had been, though it had taken them some time to understand where the divide between their minds was. Sometimes though, Obi-Wan would catch a stray thought from his sister, one she hadn’t intended to share, and he knew she would catch the same from him. The bond was too strong and they hadn’t the training or experience required to prevent such a thing from occurring. _Yet_.

In the hour or so a day that the younglings were permitted for recreation, Adara and Obi-Wan would often go to the archives to look for any information on Force bonds like theirs. The research they’d carried out had suggested Force bonds weren’t uncommon, but usually formed between a Master and their Padawan. Bonds between siblings weren’t recorded which they both figured made sense since they were the only known siblings in the Order. But there _had_ been a reference to bonds made by the Force between individuals whose destinies were linked; bonds that couldn’t be broken like the Master-Padawan bond.

They had researched shielding techniques as well, learning as much as they could so that they could function as independent people while still retaining what made them twins. It had taken time, and they had learned a great deal about Jedi mind techniques – Adara had been _fascinated_ while Obi-Wan had been generally amused by her fascination – but eventually they had erected mental shields that allowed them space in their own heads. Both recognised that they were far beyond their age-mates in this, having had to learn such things out of necessity, and Master Yoda had taken an interest in their learning when he’d discovered their shielding during one of the times he tutored the younglings.

_“Interesting.” Master Yoda’s voice sounded behind the two siblings who jumped in surprise. “Shielded yourselves you have.”_

_At eight years of age, both Adara and Obi-Wan were proficient at shielding their minds from the other, and the shields that kept others from their minds were stronger still. But Master Yoda’s shields were far beyond their own abilities, and they both sensed that the old Master was interested in theirs._

_“Yes Master,” the twins uttered simultaneously, refusing to look at each other as the old Master blinked at them in surprise. They often spoke in unison when being addressed together, something that never failed to distract the Crèche Master. It was one of the reasons they did it._

_“Learn much you needed. More still to learn you have,” Yoda continued, giving them a knowing look that left both twins automatically drawing their thoughts back from the forefront of their minds, their external shields flaring briefly. “Teach you I shall. Important it is for you both to learn.”_

_The surprise they had felt at Master Yoda’s proclamation hadn’t stopped them from bowing in unison, uttering a “thank you Master Yoda” though they had been aware that the old Master had sensed their surprise. And they his._

His sister reached out, her hand taking his, giving it a gentle squeeze that he returned. They continued on, silent, holding hands and passing several Masters and Knights, all of whom they bowed to but did not speak to. Reaching the crèche, they entered in silence, the noise of the room almost like a sharp slap to the siblings after the relative peace of their silent walk, and they moved to sit on the ground near the Crèche Master.

Classes would begin again and they would both focus on the topic, but their hands remained entwined, each sibling drawing a quiet strength from the other. The Force about them protective, almost like a blanket draped across their shoulders, and they listened calmly to the words of the Crèche Master, putting the vision of what could be from their minds.


End file.
